If It Weren't For That Meddling Old Fool
by BlackVelvetEyes
Summary: Snape and Hermione meet in the dark corridors of Hogwarts one night...could an old wizard with a twinkle in his eye have something to do with it? One Shot. HG/SS


A/N: I own nothing, and am making no profit.

Severus Snape didn't know why he was wandering the halls at this hour at night. Tomorrow was the day of graduation, and he thought he'd be happy that the day had finally arrived. He'd finally be free of the "Golden Boy" Potter and his red haired sidekick, never have to sit through another class with Longbottom. He thought he'd be ecstatic, sitting in his parlor enjoying a glass or two of Firewhiskey and celebrating life in general.

But no. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain Know-it-All, who would also be leaving him tomorrow. He would never have to listen to another one of her too perfect explanations, never have to glance up in class and see her hand raised high in the air, expectantly, and never have to read another on of her long, detailed, essays that exceeded his high expectations. A dull aching pain in his chest accompanied all of these thoughts, and he cursed himself for being so weak.

Somehow the witch had managed to wriggle her way into his thoughts and his heart in the past year. After seeing how much help she had been during the preparations for the final battle, her actions during the battle, and how she carried herself in school afterwards, he couldn't help but to see what an amazingly strong and bright witch she was. He had always known she was the brains behind her little group of friends, but he had never seen what an amazing person she was. His first instinct was to scowl at such thoughts of affection, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He had even thought about offering her an apprenticeship with him, before he realized she would most likely not want to spend any more time with her foul professor than she had to. Severus had told Dumbledore about his dilemma, and the older wizard had suggested he take a walk. So here he was, roaming the corridors in the dead of night, dreading tomorrow.

The soft sound of feet against the stone floor made him snap his head up, and look behind him. He could make out the outline a smallish figure, and drew his wand.

"_Lumos."_

A faint light flooded the halls, and there stood the witch that had just occupied his thoughts. He schooled his features into a look of disdain.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing Ms. Granger?"

She had been looking down at her feet, but raised her head when she heard him speak. Uncertainty showed in her eyes as she looked up at him, almost as if she was afraid to speak.

"I'm sorry Professor. I simply couldn't sleep, and decided to take a walk to clear my head."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls at this ungodly hour. Now go back to bed Ms. Granger." He said curtly, then turned to go.

"Professor, wait!" She scrambled forward and caught his robes. He looked down at her in surprise, letting his schooled features slip.

"If I don't talk to someone now I'm just going to burst! I'm afraid Professor, possibly more afraid than I was at the final battle. This has been my home, my true home, for seven years now, and this is where I've learned everything I know. Going out into the world, especially when it's in such a sad condition scares me. I realize that I have my whole life ahead of me, but I'm not quite sure if I want to leave Hogwarts and everyone here. My friends, my teachers, and even the school itself! I don't want to leave any of it. Not even you. Especially not you." She said those last few lines in a whisper, and drew in a shaky breath. She let go of his robes, and stepped back, as if waiting for him to scold her. But all he could do was stare. Did she really just say all of that? He cleared his throat.

"Ms. Granger-" He began.

"No, please. I'm sorry Professor, that was uncalled for, totally uncalled for. I'll just go back to bed now."

"Stop." His quiet command made her freeze in the middle of turning away.

"Hermione," He said, stepping forward to look her straight in her warm hazel eyes, "You are a brilliant witch. I know I never said anything to make you think I believe that, but I do. Everything you have done, be it school work, or plans for the final battle, has been more than satisfactory work. All of the teachers have said these things to you all year, and yet you are afraid to go out and face the Wizarding world? Let me tell you something Hermione. The Wizarding world is afraid of you. When you set your mind to something, it usually gets done, does it not? You could turn the Ministry around in a matter of years if you so desired. I know you will miss the school and the staff. I can guarantee that the staff, and I mean ALL of the staff, will miss you as well Hermione."

The girl stood there, jaw hanging open, staring at him in an astonished, fascinated way. Then her eyes warmed, and she smiled. He once again noticed that she had outgrown those large teeth and had a rather lovely smile.

"Professor…" She was practically glowing as she wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him the biggest hug she could muster. He froze at the contact, but after a moment let himself relax and put both arms lightly on her back. She made to pull back, and he let her go, but she only got up on her tiptoes, and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine, and as she pulled back her lips brushed against his cheek. Without thinking, he bent his head, and she gasped.

"You are most welcome Ms. Granger. Now go to bed." He breathed in her ear, and then stood to his full height. Her eyes were dilated slightly, and she gazed up at him with a strange look that looked almost like…affection?

"Yes sir." She smiled lightly, then turned to go. He watched her take a few steps and then turn to him again.

"I'll make sure to come back and visit Hogwarts regularly Professor. Especially since I might need some advice, seeing as how I'll be researching for a potion I'm creating…" She trailed off, smiled, then walked down the corridor and disappeared around a corner.

_Researching? Potion? _

That night you could see Severus Snape walking rather briskly back to his quarters, where he would pull out a piece of parchment, and send it to Hermione Jane Granger, requesting that she consider becoming his apprentice in light of her excellent Potions skills.

You could also find said girl leaning against the wall in the darkened halls, thinking of a certain snarky Potion's Professor with fond thoughts. When she finally left the halls, and returned to her rooms, she would find a piece of parchment that would make her laugh and cry with happiness.

And the final thing you would find that night was an old wizard with half-moon spectacles, looking at an enchanted map and grinning like a fool, with a twinkle in his eyes.


End file.
